<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And There Was Only One Bed by Italymystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992019">And There Was Only One Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery'>Italymystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanart, Sharing a Bed, sqprompts, swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An my wonderful friend wrote a wonderful fic inspired by this work</p><p>Awake by Shadowdianne</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And There Was Only One Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49610442568/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regina: Seriously?</p><p>Emma: I can't believe my mom  made a mistake on booking the hotel rooms.</p><p>[Narrator (Snow)  voice]<br/>
it wasn't a mistake</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>